Affliction
by lightbringer328
Summary: Clara, an ordinary human girl living in a small village, wants nothing more than to live a meaningful life. All is well untill her village is attacked. All is lost, but a lone Elf named Legolas comes to her aid. They go through many trials, wanting to just be together. However, this is not typical love story. Their love could be the very thing that tears them apart.
1. A Walk in the woods

_**Note: I do not own the LOTR characters or story! That goes to J.R.R Tolkien!**_

My mother's shrill voice calls me down for breakfast as the sun starts to peek through the trees. The sound of her perky voice can sometimes annoy me, but today it livens up the family . There are three of us. My mother, a short plump woman covered in short curly hair with gray strands threading through the black ones. Her deep brown eyes reflect that of a chocolate bar, and her freckled face matched with pale skin reflects mine. However my eyes are bright green, and my hair a blazing deep red, frazzled

with soft curls. Lastly, there is my half brother. who is a spitting image of my mother.

Every morning is the same. Usually, I am pouring some goat milk into old worn cups. My mother warms some bread and cooks some eggs. being a thirteen year old he is my brother sleeps in as long as he can. My three and a half year advantage makes me the responsible one to help mother. When breakfast is set mother looks at me.

"Tell your brother to get down here and eat before it gets cold." Her warm voice soothes anyone who listens. I nod and retrieve Tomas. Jumping up the stairs I shake Tomas awake Who reluctantly obliges and follows me to the kitchen. His lazy steps echoing on the wooded floors. A silent breakfast pursues, only light chit chat from my mother, talking about the market and our neighbors. The increase in fruit price these days puts her on a rampage for hours, but somehow I coax her down to five minutes. Morning continues on smooth and utterly normal. Tomas scampers back up the stairs hiding from our neighbor, Jonathan who will be arriving any minute to fetch him for his chores. I stand silently washing dishes next to my mother when she asks me a question.

"Anything Find your fancy the other day, at the market?" I scoff at her weak attempt of small talk. I scrub the dishes a little harder making her wait for her answer.

"You want to talk about boys, mom?" Looking at her expectantly, I finish my last dish putting it back in the cabinet. She shakes her head, a small smile forming on her lips.

"You are almost of age, in a matter of time a-"

"A suitor will choose you." I finish, ending the conversation. After washing up, Tomas surprises me by blocking my path to the door.

"What?" I demand, staring him down. His chocolate eyes pour into mine, and a look of knowing plays on his face.

"I know where you're going." He states matter of factly. Momentarily I panic trying to think of a probable excuse to why I sneak off into the woods everyday.

"You do?" I ask wearily, taking his bait.

" You are seeing John, aren't you?" An unwanted blush spread across my face, and it takes all my strength to not laugh. My concern fades, and I decide to toy with him.

"Am not." I retort, trying to act as guilty as possible.

"I won't tell mom. If you promise you are not doing anything..stupid." He finishes seriously. Now an even bigger blush appears across my face.

"That is too bold." I snap, pushing him out of my way, escaping once again to the kitchen. A while later I make sure I am not needed before escaping our small abode, hoping to avoid any familiar faces. There is wilderness just a short run east towards the early sun. I walk on a small road when I see John, no doubt coming to ruse Tomas from bed. He shows a big smile, approaching me quickly.

"Ms. Rayne. You look lovely today." He gives me another dazzling smile taking my hand and giving it a slight peck.

"John, you're to kind. My brother is waiting for you." He nods looking at me before nodding again, and giving me a slight bow. Eagerly I look away only offering a slight smile in return.

"As I was waiting for you. But it seems you are busy. How about later?" I nod, continuing forward, not looking back. A wooded forest greets me, the sounds of birds twittering around, a subtle breeze brushing against my face, and a morning dew is set on the grass. Some say great trolls roamed these woods once, controlled by vicious goblins. Then the great elves killed them. Even if it only a myth I thank them for giving me a home. I splay out on the grass, closing my eyes and listening to the forest. A chirping of a bird singing its shrill tune fill the forest the the rustling of leaves and the pecking of a woodpecker. I smile to myself letting the life take hold of me.

A small snap of a twig opens my curious eyes, excitement floods my system, hoping for a rabbit or deer. I search the small meadow, looking deep into the treeline, but nothing is there. Only for a moment the birds stop humming and the wind calms. feeling of uncertainty creeps forward, sitting up I look around, but nothing is there. Then, the birds resume their melodies and the uncertain feeling vanishes. I could sit here for hours dozing on and off thinking about the curious noise. Instead I watch the sun rise into the sky claiming it. As the birds calm, new creatures stalk the forest, squirrels, and rabbits. The morning dew evaporates and a hot steam sets in the air.

A small part of me wants to run away from home, to find a thrilling and adventures life with an unknown end, then I think of mother and Tomas and all that drains. Although a selfish part of me still prays for a different life no matter how defined it is. When it is about high noon I leave dreading the rest of the day. Waiting for my next visit to the woods.

My mind wanders to John, a fine suitor make no mistake, but he is so bland. His only concern is about himself. I could never settle with someone like that. I need an equal. A branch snaps, and I whip my head around, the same uneasy feeling consumes the pit of my stomach. Frantically I look all around for anything. Once again the forest is empty, Shaking the feeling off, I increase my pace back to my house. Fearful of being alone. Halfway home a high pitched scream erupts through the sky in the direction of my village. A pang in my stomach pulls me into a run fearing the cause of the painful scream. Worry makes my legs move faster than ever before and sweat breaks on my forehead. coming to the entrance of my village, smoke and fire pour out of the buildings, pieces of shattered glass and chunks of wood lie everywhere. Bodies lay on the ground, supplies are spilt everywhere and no one can be seen that is still alive. My palms start to sweat and my knees wobble. My muscles burn with anticipation as I run toward my house.

" Mom! Thomas!" I shriek. Praying for an answer whispering please over and over.

Food is spilled all over the floor in the kitchen and everything has been searched through and pillaged. The living room holds a terrible sight, two bodies one woman and one boy lie dead on the floor covered in their blood. Wailing, I fall to the floor to defeat. Covering my eyes to conceal my tears, for several moments I sob. Choking on my own grief.

"Mom! John! No, please, please. Help! Somebody help me!." I wail clinging to the lifeless bodies. Blood soaking my dress. Hot tears pouring down my face. "Help!" I scream again. Rocking back and forth.

Suddenly a rough voice Interrupts my thoughts. "Ones in here, I know it!" A raspy old voice hollers. A handful of foul creatures with disgusting odors bursts through the door with a long sword rusted. "Aha! A pretty one!" He cackles. His long fingers grab my hair pulling me till I kneel on my knees. "Now, bow to your savior" he orders, smirking with his yellowed teeth. The other orcs laugh and start to search the room.

An anger swells up inside of me my heart pounds against my chest and my muscles clench. I look up to the goblin and gather my courage. "Not to the likes of you!" I spit, glaring daggers at the foul creature. His smile fades. His long grotesque hand raises covered in warts and bruises, it smacks across my face. Stars flash behind my eyes, and I fall to the ground with a loud thump. I turn around on my back and try to back away and escape, but the goblin is too quick.

"You'll learn to behave!" he howls. I look up at spot a rock in the corner of my eye. Reaching for it, I miss, just as he grabs my hands and pins me down. Rattling my body against the cold floor. "Your flesh is so tender and juicy." he cackles. squirming under him I drop the rock and kick him in the groin with all the force I can muster. He cries and I shimmy away. His vicious claws lock around my legs. Sharp nails dig into my skin and a sharp pain shoots across my leg. I scream and this only manages a laugh from him. I kick and flail punching him in the face. He pulls out his blade. and lunges towards me tickling my already injured leg. He grabs my hair and pushes the blade to my neck. He pulls me up right on my knees. The sting of his blade against my neck grows warmer every second. The cut on my leg, hot. Stinging from the contact with the blade.

"Please. No!" as I wail the edge of the blade touches my throat.

Pang! a swoosh of air flies over my hair missing my head by less than an inch. an arrow pierces the goblin, the force makes him wobble back. the blade drops and then the goblin yells with his last efforts. I fall back onto the ground astonished. The goblin tries to swing his sword at me, but another blade interferes. A man in forest green clothes suited with a bow on his back deflects the swing and stabs the goblin in the stomach, killing him once and for all. I then notice this is no man at all, but an elf with pointed elf ears and fine blond hair and a lean build supported by a perfect posture. Making sure the goblin is dead, He pushes the blade inward before pulling away. The other orcs appear all at once. The man shoots one in the head, swiftly he takes the used arrow and pulls it out to stab the second Orc. Using his knife he approaches the last two orcs he easily stabs one dead center in the heart, twirling he removes the embodied sword and hits the last Orc in the heart as well twisting it to justify the death. He steadies himself and surveys the room, before silently turning towards me. His steps light like walking on water.

For the first time I look at his face. His silver blue eyes are deadly sharp, and his smooth pale skin calls me to reach out and hold his face. His thin nose and perfect chin make him almost godly. We make eye contact, and the world freezes for a moment, and something clicks inside of me. A burning sensation fills me, consuming me whole. It takes all my strength to stay silent. my hands and toes tingle, while my mouth becomes dry with a feeling I have never felt before spreads through me like a wildfire. a blush creeps onto my cheeks. But he does not seem to notice. Suddenly time continues forward and I open my mouth to speak but nothing happens.

Finally he breaks eye contact and notices my injured leg. "Are you okay?" He questions, his smooth creamy voice echoes in my head before I can pull myself out of it.

" It's just my leg." I shake it off, then realizing I'm still sitting on the dirty floor. I am about to get up when his voice rises and catches me off guard.

"And your cheek." He states looking at the four scrapes that lay across my cheek. I touch them remembering the goblins strong blow. I move my fingers back and notice some blood stuck to them.

"Oh." is all that I am capable to say at this point. I decide to attempt to get up. when a stinging pain swells throughout my leg. I gasp, and almost fall, but the elf catches me, gracefully setting me on a nearby stool. his long narrow fingers holding on to the small of my back making me shiver wherever they go.

May I?." he says before slowly pulling up my skirt to inspect the bloody wound. Only when he is not concentrated on my face do my senses return to me.

"Thank you." I stutter to him not knowing what else to say. I look at the dead goblin on the ground the blood already drying.

"It was nothing, I just heard you struggling and decided to intervene." He does not touch my leg only looking at it curiously.

"Is it bad?" I ask not sure if I wanted to know the answer. I look around the room again feeling suffocated with the smell of blood growing stronger every minute. I look on two bodies across the room, immediately looking away. Tears already falling down my face.

" There is poison in your injury. I must take you to my kin." he says hurriedly standing up and holding out a hand to me. I take it slowly rising. A slight sting forms on my wound, but I ignore it a far worse pain growing in my mind. I limp slowly behind him as we exit my house. the walk to his horse is silent. in case of nearby orcs. He helps me up and I can feel his muscle working through the thin fabric of his shirt causing me to shake. I look around my village for the last time. Many houses are burning, and markets remain destroyed. I look away feeling a sadness growing.

We ride for a long while until the sun starts to set. And the cool wind of night starts to whip at our faces. I always thought the moon was friendly providing light, but tonight it is cold and lonely taking all of it. the white steed slows and we stop in the cover of the trees. Quickly he gets a fire started. and soon it is night with our fire being the only light.

"What's your name?" I ask the thought has been bugging me a while. He looks at me surprised for a moment as if no one has asked that question for a long while.

"legolas." He says his name with a beauty that the elves carry. The way it rolls of his tongue like a sweet song. My heart beats uncontrollably faster. "What shall I call you?" He asks. I can feel the burn of his stare. I look at the fire instead.

"Clara" in no way as beautiful as his elven name, but I like it well enough. He smiles to himself. and the glow of the fire livens his face and a flutter of my heart almost causes me to jump. He shifts closer almost as he's listening. A howl in the distance really does make me jump. Legolas stands and stares out into the darkness of the night. "It's too dark to see anything." I squint only seeing the rustling of the closest trees.

"Not for an Elf." he states. "There is a pack of wargs heading this way." He runs onto a nearby tree stump. "They must have caught our scent, We should leave." I start to get up and legolas helps me. a more pronounced throbbing ache matures in my leg. I make a low hiss at the back of my throat.

"I'm dead weight. I'll hide here till morning…" I don't finish, because he interrupts me.

" No. They will find you." he says. A chill runs down my spine from my earlier meeting with the goblins. Once I'm fully up and stable. He lets his horse go so it might distract the goblins. I limp behind legolas who is fully armed with his bow an arrow already nocked. my steps are loud, crunching and breaking every twig and leaf. I sigh frustrated as Legolas silently walks without even trying. After about an hour legolas speaks for the first time. "We will approach my kin by sunrise." I nod and the trip remains silent. Another hour later and my wounds pain amplifies. My head becomes fuzzy and I concentrate twice as much on the ground to keep straight. forty minutes later and I can't continue.

"how Much farther?" I question weakly. He senses my tension and turns to me.

"Another hour" he says worryingly.I nod, but he suggests we take a small break, I almost instantly fall asleep, but I compel myself to stay awake. I lean against a large rock trying to calm the worsening sweat on my face. My cut has started to swell and turn purple. Another few hours and it will get very ugly. the cut on my cheek has turned numb due to the cold. the bleeding has subsided which is the best thing that has happened so far. Far too soon Legolas returns putting a strange weed on my cut causing it to burn, saying we must move on. I moan and get up. My vision is blurred to the point where I only can on focus Legolas's feet swift in the night. My throbbing leg gets heavier and the pain intensifies. What seems like hours later but can't possibly be more that twenty minutes legolas calls to me.

I sit on the ground exhausted and legolas walks back towards me.

"The poison is stronger than I feared. We must hurry." He holds out his hand, and I greedily take it feeling the warmth of his hand against my cold and clammy one. This contact.

snaps me up and allows me to continue farther. At last we come upon a gate that I almost walk into. It is covered in candles and vines. And is at least twenty feet tall. The ivory brick wall is only matched by the tall iron gate. Even in the night it glows a soft gold glow. Legolas murmurs something in presumably elvish. A dizziness washed over me and I grip Legolas's shoulder to steady myself and he almost jumps at the contact. The gate opens and more elfs surround me.

"She is poisoned with a goblin blade, she needs immediate attention." he commands. The elfs start to whisk me off.

"Wait, Wait. what about you?" I whisper but he is already out of sight.

 **Note: This is a shorter chapter, since this is my first fic, I am just testing it out. I wanted to get the plot going as fast as possible so it went down pretty quickly, but yeah. I am not by any means perfect, but I liked it overall. Sorry if anything is confusing, many questions will be created during this fic! Also Clara is a character I created, but obviously Legolas is not. Other LOTR character will make an appearance, but this story is not about Lord of the rings or the Hobbit. Also the time frame Is before LOTR and the Hobbit. See you soon!**


	2. Healing

The morning rises soon, I wake with a start, confused and very tied. My eyes are heavy, and my leg is numb. Panicked I try and remember the previous day. An ache in my heart brings me back to reality, finding the corpses of my mother and Tomas. Their blood staining the worn floors of our house. I can still smell the iron scent of their blood. It's so intense I almost gag. A damp cloth rests against my forehead, cooling my intense fever thanks to the poison that ran through my blood. My leg is quickly healing, according to marionel, my nurse they were able to extract the poison. All I can remember is a bright glow engulfing everything. The rest is dark, like a towel was draped over everything creating a darkness. Fortunately that faded quickly, the night was ending, but it was still dark so I can't see very well. weight of the previous day falls on me, and I can't help but break down. My family is dead. It all happened so fast, wasn't I just coming home from the woods? I silently sob to myself grieving over my family going in and out of consciousness. When the sun starts to peek out from the hills, my nurse returns with some breakfast which I scarf down greedily. She tuts in elvish so I am unable to comprehend what she says, but I assume it's about my appetite. However that is the last thing I am worrying about. Instead my mind wanders to my savior. Legolas, the name is new to me, but I feel like I have known it my whole life. I wonder if he is worried about me, or if he even remembers. He probably is constantly helping people, why would he bother to remember me? Once the nurse returns, I finally get the strength to ask.

"Excuse me, do you know where Legolas is, I want to thank him." she stares at me for a second examining me before nodding and turning back to the door. I see other elves walk past in the open corridor. Talking in elvish. I can still tell they are gossiping. Some things just don't change. Suddenly I hear one mention what I think is Legolas's name, so I decide to peer in and listen.

"Am man lure enhiem Legolas han no eth moru!" she giggles lightly The others nod their head excitedly. I don't know what they are saying but just his name makes me blush. And the way she says it, so familiar, causes a pang of dislike towards her. One notices me, and nudges the others shoulders they all look for a split second. then they continue walking and giggling. A Darker shade a blush fills my cheek.

Finally the nurse returns with a defeated look on her face. "I am sorry, I could not find Legolas." My heart falls when she finishes. I push it away desperate to find answers. Disappointment swelling in my gut.

"oh." I mumble. Suddenly she laughs and mutters something in elvish before answering.

"Legolas is very busy, but I will tell him of your thanks." My heart jumps and excitement fills me up. What is wrong with me? Since when did I get so melty? She checks out my injuries, exclaiming they are healing at a superb rate. Once she is gone I am left all alone with nothing but my thoughts. All that I can think of reminds me of Tomas and my mother, they didn't deserve such a violent end. How could I be afforded life if they were too poor? My throat becomes dry, as I remember the last conversation between my mother, a stupid argument. about John, who is also probably dead. I force the tears back, sitting up on the bed wishing I could forget the harsh reality, and lose myself into a dream like so many can. I try to will myself to sleep, to push everything to the corners of my mind, but my thoughts keep me awake, forbidding such action. My leg stings in protest as I try to lift myself off the bed, and onto the cool stone floor. Wobbling to the balcony I lean against the railing. The morning sun, still young in the sky. Causing the cool morning air to brush against my face cooling my fevered skin.

"You're not going to jump are you?" Having only heard that voice a handful of times, yet I instantly know who it is. Spinning around I stutter surprised at the unnoticed intruder.

"No..I..I just needed some...air." He eyes me curiously, those deep blue eyes lined with a silver ring burning through me like a wildfire. nodding his head he takes a step closer entering the balcony.

"Good, cause if you were I would have to stop you." In the same gear as yesterday he looks untouched. Long pale locks of hair frame his face, blending with his fair skin. I shutter, not because of the cold. I turn away, quickly so he won't notice I'm staring at him.

"Thank you...for everything." An emotion I can't decider flashes in his eyes, stepping closer he looks off into the horizon, his eyes darting back and forth as if he sees the wind moving through the air.

"How are you feeling?" He glances down at my leg, and for a second he looks disgusted, no angry.

"I'm alright." I whisper, Which is half true, physically I will be fine, mentally, I'm not so sure.

"Elrond has summoned you for a few questions."

"Elrond?" My voice wavers at the unfamiliar name.

"The lord of this kin. He is very interested to meet you." Legolas says, looking at me, as if assessing me for something.

"Why me?" He laughs, a sincere light sound, echoing off the walls. as if this is the most obvious thing in the world. I turn to him confused, reading to defend myself. Before I get the chance he continues.

"you are unique." He stops as if to say more, but he only looks at me. A blush creeps into my face, as he stares at my distraught state. I'm only wearing a thin nightgown. Made out of a rose silk falling a little about my knees, my hair is wild and tangled, from twisting in bed all night. I suddenly feel the urge to blanket myself and shoo him away, he must realize this too.

"I'll leave you to get ready." Before I get a word out he is gone, walking out the door and clicking it shut, an emptiness resides, a feeling of loss numbs my body, all I can hear is the echoing of his laughter, and fierce glow of his smile. leaving me to myself in the empty room.

The elders clothes are Regal made by the finest hands, any fortune could buy. The feeling of the dress is soft, a comforting satin material constantly clinging to me, resting on the curves of my body, I hastily readjust it, shoving the fabric back into its original position. Self conscious about my small frame. I comb through my hair with my finger, plucking through my matted curls, forcing them to separate and lay on my head nicely. A nurse returns to help brush through my hair, braiding the front of it, then pulling it back to keep it out of my eyes. After she re bandages my leg, my stomach rumbles, I jump slightly my hunger returning to me all at once.

"Have you eaten anything?" Shaking my head, she sighs. Slipping away murmuring something in presumably elvish. A tall slim mirror stands before me, and I am shocked at my appearance, my tired eyes are lighter less empty now that they are rested, but a light bruise holds my face from when the goblin slapped me. The purple color already fading to a green yellow. the deep blue dress compliments my hair, and hugs me just right to show of my figure, not in a profane way, but a mature way, a way one would look if they were important, or needed. My clothes from home were girlish. Riding a little too short, in Browns and whites. Worn down and faded, passed from older generations. A small part of me wishes to rip this beautiful thing off my body, to run back into the tattered, bloodied dress that lies on the bed, but I'm not the Same person who greeted John Grodes, and talk about the weather, or helped my mother was the dishes., or bickered with my brother, I was something darker now. The nurse returns breaker my of my reverie. Holding an apple and some water.

" you must hurry the gathering is starting soon!" I gulp the water down, feeling the pure liquid pour down my throat scorching the dry burn of dehydration. Snatching the apple, I take small feeble bites, and follow her to... Wherever this meeting was. I quickly realize that many of the corridors of rivendell look the same, twisting and turning into oblivion, an easy place to get lost. The high ceilings were covered in vines, climbing the walls down to the floors, the columns had flowers flowing down them like a waterfall, perfectly aligned so the sun could still feed them light, keeping them strong. The large windows, or openings into the endless valleys outside lighted the halls, sending waves of fresh air, lightening the mood. It had a sweet taste, and smelled of lush grass. Similar to the apple I was chewing on. At last we reached the end of a hallway, two doors beckoned us to come closer. I reached out, but the nurse grabbed my hand, placing her hand on the door instead.

"You have to be welcomed or an elf to open the doors in rivendell." Am I not welcomed? Was Legolas's warm smiles hollow filled with only lies? The doors opens silently and reveals an abundance of elves, making light conversation. Their native language bouncing off the room like a song. The only face I recognize is Legolas, his mouth moving, talking to another elf. For the first time my mind cleared of sorrow, and fear, I look at all of him. Hi has a lean build, but muscles clearly lie underneath his clothes. His face is contoured beautifully with hard lines, proportioned equally. The silver rims of his eyes almost shimmer in the light of the sun, making his eyes appear to be a pale blue. My instinct is to run to him, smiling and laughing, running my hand through his fine hair, acting like I have known him my entire life instead I restrain myself entering the room, standing award in the doorway. I hear the doors close behind me, drawing everyone's attention to it, then to me. Legolas notices me known, a stern look on his face, as he glances up and down at me. Something flickers in his eyes, making them look darker. No, he is sincere. The honesty in his eyes erases any feeling of uncertainty, Realizing I have been staring at him I turn my gaze to the figure sitting next to him, an older looking man, not physically older, but more mature looking, hard lines rest on his face. And his brown hair is smoothed back into some sort of elegant style, his robes draping over him like an ancient King.

"Clara, welcome, I am lord Elrond, and this is rivendell, my home." I curtsy slightly, feeling the fabric of my dress moving in protest against my skin. "you have met Legolas, yes?" I nod trying to for. Coherent words.

"I have." My small voice is shrill and shaky compared to Elrond's deep bellowing voice echoing around the room, covering all other sounds.

"Then you will find it simple to take the last seat next to him." I nod, quickly moving to the right and sitting in the empty chair, a rose color splaying across my face.

"We have gathered here to discuss the attack on Adron village, and countless others. The arrogance of the orcs has grown to great for my taste." He eyes me suspiciously, looking for a reaction. "Clara, being our only witness, will you testify for the attack?" Flashes of blood, and death evade my mind, Feeling a sudden tiredness spill over me. pushing it away I nod, a chill running down my spine.  
"Yes." My voice is quiet, A normal human would not have heard it, but these are the elves.

"let us not waste this precious day, Clara explain the events of the attack." I pause not knowing how to start.

"I wasn't there for most of it, I was… out of town. But I was walking home when I heard a scream, I started running, and when I got there, and everything was destroyed, the market was on fire. Bodies littered the ground, and the smoke was so dark and thick, it choked you when you breathed it in." I shiver remember the ashed of all my friends blowing in the wind, not a trace of their existence left.

"Why were you out of of town?" I hesitate, It wasn' a crime to be be in the woods, but I feel as if he wouldn't approve.

"I was at my-"

She was in the woods." Legolas cuts me off, staring at me intensely. "She was resting in a meadow." He looks at me, his eyes dilating, almost like they were zooming in and out.

"How did you.-" I trail off, realization dawning on me. He was there, watching me, the breaking twigs was _him._ What for? I am about to ask when Elrond moves on to the next series of questions.

"Do you have any idea why they would attack Adron? I clear my throat shaking my head. Giving Legolas the death stare, as I continue.

"No, We were ordinary. we, I-my mother…" My voice breaks, taking a deep breath in, I regain my composure, feeling the eyes of the Elves transfixed on my every move. "My mother always said that it was an invisible place, only those who knew where it was could find it." Elrond nods grimly knowing I am speaking the truth.

"Why are you the only survivor? Surly others lived" Another Elf asks looking at me with little respect.

"I don't know, I would be dead, but Legolas killed the remaining orcs."  
"I heard them, they were speaking in their foul language, and looking for someone. Someone who was very valuable to them." He looks away disgusted. I am tempted to rest my hand on his knee, which is only inches away. I notice exactly how close we are. I could easily reach out and hold his face, or whisper something in his ear.

"Who were they looking for?" Elrond asks.

"They were ancient mountain ocs. They hold old grudges against us, but they were not on their own business, they held a brand. One that I have never seen before." Legolas eyes seem distant as reliving an old memory.  
"Who?" I question again, my palms became sweaty in anticipation. he breaks his trance and looks towards me.

" I do not know." Elrond cleared his throat snapping us out of our discussion. I try and think back to the attack trying to remember any detail.

"When he grabbed me, He said something about finding a key. Maybe they were looking for one." I suggest remembering his words. _Masters orders, no harm should come to the one with red locks._

"Clara, we will have to discuss further but I think it best we return you to the nearest town-"

"To what? My family is dead. I want to help find who did this." Irritation filling my voice, I run a hand through my curls exasperated. I feel the weight of Elrond's glare as he looks at me contemplating his answer.

"I agree, she should stay here. It's safer." Legolas interjects, glancing outside, almost anxiously. Elrond shares a glance with Legolas, asking an unspoken question.

"Very well." He finally says, leaning back in his chair. "Clara is welcome to stay." Legolas relaxes, and I see a gesture of gratitude shining in his eyes. My heartbeat increases, sending blood rushing to my face. Suddenly I feel suffocated, my arm brushes his adding to the heat, for a moment I fell dizzy, wishing I was closer to him, but at the same time the intensity makes me want to run and hide. Someone says my name snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Legolas's soft deep voice murmurs as the other elves get lost in discussion. Nameless faces talking about me, in their elvish song. A chill runs up my spine, his breath hot against my neck.

"Y..yes." I stutter. I need to control myself. I have to get used to being breathless around him.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I nod frantically, the room feels clouded, and I am desperately needing fresh air. He gets up and no one seems to notice, or care. We leave the room and take a left, the opposite from the infirmary. His steps are twice the size of mine, so I increase my pace, still trailing behind him.

"You were watching me." I state, matter of fact. I speed up, to look at his face. He doesn't answer so I repeat myself.

"I'm not mad." He takes a sharp turn right, and I follow him, the light reflecting off his pale hair.

"I thought you were asleep." He says, finding a staircase. He starts to head down them. I pick up my dress, attempting to keep up with him.

"Could you slow down?" I say exasperated. Instantly he slows, turning around and letting me catch up, matching his pace to mine. "Thanks." He smiles softly and it melts my insides, molding me into something light and free. "I was listening to the forest, It calms me." I shrug, trying to remember the rhythm of the forest. The soft breeze and hum of life echoing all around.

"The meadows are always home to those who can see it's beauty." Legolas chimes, reaching the end of the stairs.

"Where are we going?" The vines seem to have no end, as there are just as many, or more hugging the walls, Flowers blooming all around.

"You'll see." We continue in silence until a large door becomes visible patrolled by two guards. A flutter of excitement fills me, an extra bounce in my step makes it easier for me to keep up with Legolas.

"Are we going outside?" He simply nods, heading towards the guards prepared to address them. Upon seeing him, the pair bows lightly saying something in elvish. He nods approvingly replying kindly. They open the door, and legolas beckons to me, Following him we end up in a garden. The high noon sun gleaming above us in its full glory. Flowers of all shapes and sizes litter the ground, and soft mint grass blankets the earth. Trees are scattered everywhere, and birds trill as they fly by erasing the silence. I breathe in heavily taking in the fresh air a light scent of maple in it.

"It's so beautiful-no magnificient." I correct, closing my eyes, and practically collapsing onto the grass.

"I come here often, to think." He says, joining me on the grass. I lay down, and look up at the sky noticing no clouds break the blue sea. He sits close to me, and I can feel the warm presence of his body.

"Is it custom to bow?" I ask suddenly, curious to why the guards treated him with such respect.

"No, Just to superiors." He answers calmly, I prop myself on my elbows, squinting at him, the glare of the sun blazing. "Superiors?"

"I am a prince, my father is king of the woodland realm." My eyes go wide, I try to look normal, but I can tell he see's my shock.

"Oh." Is all I say my throat dry. We lay there for a while in silence listening to the steadiness of his breath, and feeling erratic beat of my heart. I remember back to a past day when I tried to bring John to the woods, to see if he understood.

"Come on, just a little further." I laugh, walking deeper into the woods. The dirt riding farther up my dress, as I push deeper into the woods, the harshness of the sun blocked by the canopy of trees.

"We shouldn't be out here, It's dangerous." Wines John, grabbing my shoulder keeping me from going any further. I sigh annoyed.

"I come here all the time! We will be fine." I shrug his cold hand away, taking another step.

"It's not proper for a young lady to be out here, Look at your dress!" I groan, wincing at his words.

"You are starting to sound like my mother. And she barely lets me leave the house." I shiver, trying to imagine my life without my meadow retreat. A squirrel dashes out, stopping me in my tracks, it picks up an acorn and runs off quickly. I resume walking seeing the meadow come into view. "Here it is!" I squeal, almost like a little girl. I run to the open space, smiling and waiting for John to enter my cherished safe house. He enters looking arounds, his eyes portray confusion, then disappointment.

"You brought me to a meadow?" He asks looking for anything that might be a value or significance.

"This place is my home away from home." I shrug looking around at the small alcove.

"We should get you home, it will be dark soon." He ignores my happiness, and A pang of pain hits me like a punch to the gut.

"Why?" I retort, slightly annoyed.

"It's not safe." He pleads looking around like we're in a war zone.

"Just go away John. I'll come home when I am ready." I say sadly, defeat swelling up inside me like a balloon ready to pop.

"You should come with"He says blindly.

"Just leave." I whisper, sitting on the ground. I hear the shifting of weight. After a few minutes of debate he turns around.

"I'll be at your house." He says disappointed, loud steps following his voice. Once I am sure he is gone I scream in frustration. Does nobody understand me? am I some crazy alien? What is wrong with me? I rip the flowers out of the mead, stomping on the grass, destroying the beauty. After an hour I calm down enough to gain my senses. The cold air numbing my hands, my eyes red. I do not go home till late that night, dozing in and off, too tired for dreams.

"Clara" a deep voice says. I turn my head tired. "Clara you have to wake up." The harmonic voice calls me awake, my eyes flutter open, and I see Legolas above me, a slight smirk on his face. "Its getting dark." My throat is dry. And my muscles are stiff from laying on the hard ground. I sit up slightly, flexing my muscles. I run my hands over my hair smoothing down the soft curls that have fallen out of their braids. Legolas stands up, holding out a hand. I take it, the warmth jolting me awake.

"How long have I been asleep." I brush dirt of my dress, hoping it won't stain.

"A couple hours." He replies casually. "Not that long." I look into the sky to find the sun has descended, leaving the world dark-save for the moon which is only a sliver.

"It's seems like it's been long." I reply, looking at him, half teasing.

" Five hours is nearly a second for an elf. besides you looked tire." he says, looking in the distance.

"Well it's still five hours for me." I reply, following him to the entrance, finding it still occupied by many Elves. "Do you ever sleep?" I ask noticing that there are no signs of quiet hours.

"On occasion, usually once or twice a week." He answers, heading back up the stairs. My leg throbs, the herbs waring of. Pushing down the pain I follow him to the top, with a slight limp. After a few seconds of this he turns around. "Does your leg hurt?" He looks down to my leg the bandage wrinkled from the day's activities. I shrug, moving it a little, and feeling the sting of resistance.

"Don't worry, nothing I can't handle." I joke.

" I always worry." He looks down, a glimmer of pain in his eyes. I'm about to confront him, when he turns away continuing forward. I follow him in silence until I recognize the halls, The infirmary close ahead, his word echoing in my head. _I always worry._


End file.
